The vulture sin of despair
by fairytailiseverything
Summary: Celina, the vulture sin of despair has a lot going on in her head. Like a lot. Let's see how Meliodas and Elizabeth deal with this. Rated T for mild language and violence. (meliodasXelizabeth)
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, wait wait. There is an 8th sin?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah." Meliodas casually says.

"There is an 8th sin in the SEVEN deadly sins." I exaggerate the seven.

"Now that you say that aloud, yeah that does sound stupid."

"Yeah, it does. Anyways what's he like?"

"She."

I blush at my mistake. "Oh sorry."

"Anyways, she's the vulture sin of despair."

"That sounds awful."

"Sure is. But she's amazing. She's absolutely beautiful and powerful." I felt a surge of jealousy flow through me. Meliodas must have noticed. " But she's not my type." I let out a sigh of relief. Ever since I have fallen in love with the man in front of me, everything he says or does is taken to heart. Good or bad. "She has enough magic to challenge Merlin, strength to challenge Escanor and Diane. She just has absolutely no emotional control"

"So what's her sin?"

"She was oddly open about it. Even when hers was quite violent."

"What did she do?"

"She has depression and anxiety. That's obvious due to her being the sin of despair. She also had this obsessive disorder where she is extremely attracted to someone. "

"That's awful."

"Not really. She protects that person with her life. The person is very safe."

"Does she just kidnap people from the streets."

"It's only kids. She only kidnaps kids."

"Have many kids has she taken?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

"She has kidnapped 3 kids. Well, three that I have seen while serving as a holy night. She protects them with her life. Almost as much as I protect you." I blush at the simple comment. "But all of those kids have died. I don't know if she has gotten more kids or not. She has a curse on her placed on her by an evil sorceress. All kids she has fallen attached to will die within a year."

"That's awful."

"Nothing we can do. Even Merlin has tried to help her."

"What's her name?"

"Oh right. Her name is the vulture sin Celina"

"Celina. That's a pretty name."

"It means insane."

"Oh, her parents played a cruel joke on her didn't they?"

"No, she named herself that. She wanted to be known for her insaneness."

"Huh? That's quite weird."

She's quite weird. But that just Celina."

"What were the kids like?"

"Well, the first kid she got was a girl name Pregice. She was very sweet and wanted to be a holy knight like her big brother. She liked to draw and she wanted that to become her magic. She would have a pen as a weapon and she would make anything she drew come to life. Well, that's what she wanted. Pregice had actually once achieved her goal, making ice cream. She air drew an ice cream cone and then it just appeared out of thin air. It was really cool to see. Then she caught a disease and died. The next child was a boy named Seward. He didn't live long and I didn't pay any attention to because he was so spoiled, but Celina loved him, so we kept him around. He died during one of our missions. But it wasn't because of a blast. He just passed out cold and never woke up. The last child was another girl named Mary. She hated Ban for some reason and would bite and attack him. It was very entertaining to watch. Mary was only 5 and didn't even know what a holy knight was. She didn't last long either."

"Hey, Cap'n?" Ban interrupts. "Where do you think we can find Celina?"

"I already know. She's locked in a mental asylum."

"That makes sense. Do you think we can guarantee the safety of everybody here at the Boar Hat once she is here though?" he says with actual concern in his voice as he holds Elaine. I gush at their relationship. I didn't know Ban had such a soft spot for the adorable fairy. Elaine makes eye contact and smiles sweetly.

"Course. She's not that inhumane."

Then a window shatters on the left side of the Boar Hat. I squeal as some of the glass comes towards were Meliodas and I are sitting. Meliodas covers me from all the glass by caging me in his secure arms. I blush at the contact. A slender woman steps through the broken glass.

"Well, that last statement is bullshit." Meliodas murmurs in my ear.

"I'm back bitches." the woman says.

"Celina? How did you get out of the asylum?" Ban says. I look over and see Elaine is in the same position as me.

"I knew you guys were gonna get me next so I broke out myself."

"How did you know?"

"Oh ban you're so stupid. I felt your magic energy." she looks at me and Elaine. "Who are these ugly bitches?"

I feel Meliodas stiffen and Ban snarles. "You take that you bastard!" he says while charging towards Celina. I look back towards Meliodas his eyes are a darker green then their regular emerald green. He shakes his head and looks back to me.

"Hey don't listen to her. She does that to everybody."

"Does she really mean it?" I quietly ask. I don't know why her comment hurt my feelings so much.

"Yes and no." I look back up into his eyes. He looks concerned. "She doesn't like change. And adding 2 new people into the seven deadly sins is a big change. So she just means she needs some getting used to you guys."

"Does she really think I'm ugly?"

"I don't know. She'll warm up to you though. Everyone does." I blush again. "But don't let this tamper with your guys' future relationship."

"Right!"

"Captain!" Celina calls. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"If you ask it nicely, without offending the 4 of us."

"I only saw 3 people get offended," she says tauntingly. "That bitch." she points to Elaine. "That dick" she points to ban, who is on the floor bleeding out of everywhere. "And most importantly, that bi-" she didn't get to finish the sentence before she is on the floor and she has a giant gash on her neck that is just pouring out blood. I put my hands to my mouth to muffle a gasp. I look to Meliodas. He has Lostvayne out and that has a bit of blood on it.

"Enough swearing," he says calmly, then mumbles something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

She puts her hand to her neck and then looks at the blood on her hand. She lets out a maniacal laugh. She stands up and starts to twirl about.

"I made the captain mad!" she chants. Then she stops where I am. She leans in close until our noses are touching. "Have we met before?"

I back away slowly and do a quick curtsy. "I am Elizabeth third princess of Lioness. Nice to meet you."

"Oooh. that's why. You were that child that Meliodas never let me near, just in case I grew attachment."

A scoff came from behind us.

"You're the person that the captain is madly in love."

A choke came from behind us from Meliodas. There was also a loud laugh from Ban.

A blush crept up on my face. "W-what?! No, he doesn't! I-uh AH!" I cover my red face with my hands.

"What? It's obvious." Celina says confused.

"I forgot how blunt you are Celina," Meliodas says, still flustered.

Wait? Doesn't that mean that what Celina said was true?

"You haven't been around me for that long?" tears well in her eyes. "You're so rude!"

"And overdramatic too." Meliodas sighs.

"Hmph. I see you haven't changed either captain."

"Fortunately yes."

Celina looks around the tavern. "Where am I?"

"The boar hat. My tavern."

"I never thought you would be running a tavern."

His warm smile never left his face as he talked to Celina. "I mean, I always loved alcohol."

"I know you have and so do the others. Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"King and Diane are sleeping outside." he points out the window. "They finally became an unofficial official. Ban and Elaine are right there. Merlin is in her lab. Escanor is with Merlin just for fun."

"Gowther?"

"He was locked in a prison and now he realizes he was a part of the 10 commandments and now he's confused."

"So where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Celina looks at Elaine. "So you are the fairy princess snob?"

"I wouldn't say, snob. But yes, I am the fairy princess."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Celina!" I step in. "have some filter."

"Shut up you. I don't care about other people's emotions unless they prove they care about mine."

"Well," I start. "That's quite selfish of you."

She turns her head. Shocked. I am too. I can see a flicker of shock in Meliodas' eyes too.

"Is that so?" she asks. I finally get time to study her features. She has pure navy blue eyes. She has straight blonde hair with red streaks through it. She is wearing a black crop top that her cleavage is practically pouring out of. She is also wearing a black skirt that has rips all throughout. She is wearing black knee-high boots as well.

"Yes indeed. Only being considerate when others choose to be is a horrible mindset to have."

She stalks over to me. She is the same height as me, but yet I feel so much smaller than her.

"Who are you to tell me? I am way more powerful than you. I don't even feel any magic energy coming from you."

"You might be more powerful than me, but where it stands, I'm way more respectable."

This statement makes Ban cackle.

"Elizabeth has got guts."

Celina has a shocked look on her face.

"I-i'm sorry!" I start. "I didn't mean to be rude, it just wasn't nice when you started being rude to Elaine and I consider Elaine my friend, so I had to speak up! I didn't mean anything by my statement!" I take a deep breath. "I understand my place now. I won't speak up again."

I see Meliodas shake his head in disapproval.

Celina laughs her maniacal laugh again and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Speak up as much as you want! I've haven't had anyone speak up to me in a while. You really put me in my place!"

"H-heh, thanks?" it was almost a question.

"No, I should be thanking you! I haven't been put in my place since the time Meliodas almost killed me for trying to see you when you were super little" another blush crept up on my face. I look at Meliodas and see he is sporting the same look I have. He rubs the back of his head.

"I think that's enough from you Celina," he says, still flustered. Is everything Celina saying true? If so, does he have feelings for me?

A door opens from behind us and I look and see Diane and king. Their eyes go wide as they see Celina with her arm around me.

"Celina?!" she says, almost panicked. "When did you get here?"

"Diane!" she says completely shoving me to the side. I stumble and mentally prepare myself for the tile floor. But arms grab me before I reach the floor. Of course, it's Meliodas.

"Sooo, that's Celina."

"Yep, she is definitely got a lot of things going on in her head."

"Forgot to mention, she's got schizophrenia"

"She's got more mental disorders?!" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she was locked in a mental asylum for a reason!"

"The poor kids!" I almost yell.

"Sshh. quiet down. And no, the kids are the only thing keeping that madwoman sane."

"So is that why Ban was almost panicked at the sound of her return?"

"Yeah, and because she has no filter and doesn't care about other people's feelings."

"I noticed."

He helps me back to my feet. I catch a glimpse of celina's reunited with king and Diane. Their smiles seemed forced like they secretly hate her.

"Does Diane and sir king not like Celina?"

"No, everyone is just afraid of her breakdowns, that they have to keep her happy."

"But they look so, unhappy to see her."

"They don't, we would have kicked her out of the team if we did. They are just nervous."

I see Diane's mouth help me. Celina looks over and makes eye contact with me.

"Have you met the princess Diane! She is so wonderful!" Celina holds her hand up and then a weird feeling aura surrounds me. I squeal is I'm lifted into the air. But then I stop because I feel helpless and hopeless as this constricting grasp is surrounding me. Tears flow down my face as I find it harder to breathe and the guilt of everything I've down is pressing down on me like a million pounds.

I see Meliodas make a mad dash towards Celina and then uses Lostvayne to slash her throat again, causing the aura to fade and me to fall down. Meliodas catches me, of course.

"W-what was that?" I ask as more tears streak down my face. Breathing was still difficult.

"Elizabeth, calm down please," Meliodas says. His voice seems strained. Like he's either angry or stressed. Or a mixture of both. Usually, his words would calm me, but the hopelessness and loneliness in my heart made it hard to breathe. More tears streamed down my face. I covered my face with my hands to muffle my sobs.

Diane and king also come rushing towards me, so did Elaine.

"Shhh, it's okay Elizabeth. That was one of Celina's special attacks."

"Despair grasp." king finishes.

"That's why you are having a panic attack."

"Someone help me, make it stop!" I scream through my hands.

"Celina used the aftereffects grasp?!" Diane said freaked out.

"Goddammit," Meliodas mumbled. "I'm gonna take her up to my room to calm her down."

"If you try anything while she is in this state, I kill you." Diane snarles.

"All hell broke loose because of me." I sob out. "I don't deserve to live!"

"Shh. don't say that." Meliodas' concerned, strained voice just worries me more.

"I don't deserve you, I don't deserve Diane, I don't deserve king, I don't deserve hawk, I don't deserve anybody!" I shout still through my hands.

We finally make it to our room. He opens the door swiftly and sets me on the bed. I curl up into a ball and continue to cry.

"Damn you, Celina."

"She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the failure."

"No you're not!" he yells, his eyes a deep black. "You are the most important existence to me!" I sit up confused. I look him in the eyes. His eyes are now an emerald green. "I thought I made it obvious but maybe not. Anyways, I am in love with you. Always have been from day one. I love you Elizabeth and seeing you like this breaks me. I wanted to do this later in our journey, but Celina is gonna ruin everything, so I had to hurry it along."

And that's why the effects wore off. I jumped on him, wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him like my life depended on it.

"I love you too, sir Meliodas. I didn't want to tell you, in case you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want anything to be awkward between us and I didn't want to tamper our relationship."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

He pulls me away from him. Tears continue to pour down my face. "Why are you crying?" he sounds so concerned.

"I'm so happy!" I exclaim. "I never thought my luck would work out this way"

"I'm happy," a tear goes down his face. "Maybe this time, I can save you."


	2. Chapter 2

My heart swells with joy and happiness that it feels like I can't breathe. I grab on the Meliodas' collar and pull him towards me and kiss him. My heart melting at the sensation exploding through me. He kisses me back and tingles shoot up and down my spine. He grips the back of my neck and I grasp his collar like it's my lifeline. We part for air and he smiles at me.

"Didn't know you could be that bold." He says, chuckling.

My face instantly went red. I cover my face with my hands and squeal into my hands.

"I-uh didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

He grabs my hands and removes then from my face. He cradles them in his hands. "I'm not saying I don't mind. I liked it." he smiles warmly at me. His expression fades into a more serious one. "you don't ever need to hide from me again."

My heart practically exploded from happiness.

"okay. I will try my best."

"I think Diane and Elaine are dying to find out why you are up here for so long."

I blush more thinking about the harassment I will get when we announce this relationship.

"What's wrong?" he asks, looking up at me with his caring eyes.

"Nothing it's fine." I shake my head to hopefully make the thoughts go away. But hands grab my head to stop my shaking. Meliodas forces me to look him in the eye.

"Did you already forgot what I just said? You don't need to hide from me again."

"I'm sorry sir Meliodas it's just habit."

His face turned into a sad expression.

"T-that's not what I meant! As a princess, I had to hide everything from everyone! Not just you! I'm sorry if you took it that way!"

"Elizabeth, it's okay. So, what's wrong?"

"Embarrassment." I bluntly say.

He looks taken back. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

My eyes widen. "No! No. no. no! I meant I'm gonna get embarrassed by all the comments I'm gonna get from Ban and Gowther and-"

"Elizabeth." jitters flow through my body as he says my name. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me or give me a signal, or I'll already notice, but I'll be there to stop everyone. I promise. You won't ever have to fight a single battle alone."

I smile warmly.

"Thank you." I breathe.

He hops off the bed and takes my hand.

"Diane is gonna kill me."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she said if I try anything while you were in that state then she would kill me."

"I think she meant groping." I said while blushing.

"She didn't specify."

He takes my hand and we descend down the stairs. There I see Ban is holding Elaine, King and Diane are talking. Ban is also drinking ale. I see gowther has finally made his way downstairs. Ban sees us and thinks nothing of it. But he looks down and sees us holding hands and spits out all of the ale that was in his mouth.

"What the fuck?" ban shouts. "When did you two start dating?!" this sentence made everyone turn their heads towards meliodas and I. I blush madly and start to twitch the hand that Meliodas is holding. He grasps it harder, in anger and a message to tell me to calm down I'll fix this.

I look to Diane she is dumbfounded. She makes eye contact with me and the look in her eye makes it look like a glare and one of pure happiness. I look around once more and see Celina in a corner with a black eye and a few cuts bruises along her body. She's passed out on the floor. I see Gowther, who pulled out a notepad and a pen. Elaine has an ecstatic expression. She probably already read my mind. She looks at me and nods. She then mouths "details later" Diane then puts everything together.

"you calmed her down by confessing!" she screams. I blush harder.

"yep!" meliodas say. His poker face back on.

I laugh lightly to hide all my embarrassment but fail miserably. Then Celina jumps up and starts to dance about once more.

"I made the captain mad again! I never thought I could torment him as much as this, but this girl makes it so easy."

His hand clenched in anger as she said that, it kinda hurt as he was holding my hand, but I didn't say anything.

"you, will, not, use, her, as, a, weapon." he snarls. His eyes a dark green. It looked like he was trying to hold back. "captain's orders."

She stopped in front of us. She flicked my head with her finger. it actually kinda hurt, but I didn't want to show weakness, so I just flinched.

"fine." she huffed. "but only because I think if I make you any angrier, I might end up dead."

His eyes turn back to green, showing that the situation is calmed down. "Good choice." the poker face is back. "Why did you lock her in despair grasp anyway?"

"Well, at first, I was just gonna gently lift her in the air with my other ability and then all of the anger and jealousy I have for her come flooding back and it kinda just happened."

"Why are you angry and jealous of Elizabeth?" meliodas asks.

"She's so happy."

I hide my face in my bangs. I'm hurt. Meliodas must have realized because he starts to rub his thumb over the back of my hand to soothe me.

"Why does it upset you that she was happy?"

"Because if I can't be happy, then she can't."

"That's once again, selfish and hypocritical of you." I step in. Meliodas tenses again.

She glares at me again. I feel tension again.

"Why is that?"

"You were just dancing around that you mad captain mad. So you were happy at someone else's suffering. So that's hypocritical. And lashing out anger just because you are jealous is also rude. It's okay to be angry and jealous, trust me I know. I absolutely hate being useless and a burden to the seven deadly sins and I'm jealous of anyone who is more powerful than me because that means they can defend themselves. And I can't. But it's really not okay to throw a fit when you are jealous that someone is happy."

She falls on the floor and starts crying. No, sobbing.

"You hate me!" she wails.

"No! I don't!" I exclaim. "I don't hate anybody!"

"Liar!" she screams. Her sadness turning into anger. "You're just a useless princess!"

My pity melted into anger. "Take, that, back."

"No," I glared at her. " what are you gonna do about it, cry?"

Magic energy pulsed through me. All of it rushing towards my hand. My hand was a light green. I slap Celina across the face, the magic pulsing through my hands charging towards her. She flies into another side of the wall. Eyes widen at me. I turn shocked.

"I-I, I have to go." I run out of the boar hat and run towards a nearby forest, tears streaking down my face. The last thing I heard before leaving the Boar Hat was meliodas saying my name, sadness enveloped in his voice.

"Elizabeth!" I hear a little voice. That of a fairy. I don't pay any attention, I need to get out of there. I hurt someone, with my healing. With my healing!

"Elizabeth!" a hand catches my wrist. I scream and crumble to the ground. Crying my eyes out.

"Elizabeth calm down." there's another voice. I look up. It's Diane and Elaine. I continue to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Elaine asks.

"I-I hurt someone." I choked out.

"I know you did, but they deserved it."

"I didn't even know I could hurt someone!"

"Isn't that good? You can defend yourself."

I break out in more sobs. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I have to go apologize. And heal her."

"Elizabeth" Diane started. "You don't have to do anything."

"I have to apologize"

I get up and wipe all of my tears off my face. I already know that my eyes are still puffy, but I march towards the Boar Hat.

Another hand catches my wrist, it's Elaine's. "You don't have too. Celina is insane."

"What condition is she in?"

"She was shocked at the fact that you attacked her. Meliodas ordered us to go after you. Meliodas is pretty mad"

"At me?" I ask quietly.

"No of course not. Celina silly."

I open the door to the Boar Hat. another tear slips down my face, I wipe it away quickly.

I walk over to Celina, who is on the floor, clutching her cheek. Guilt surged through me.

"Celina..?" I ask. "Can I see the wound?"

"Why?!" she snapped. "So you can hurt me more?!"

"No!" I quickly say. More tears going over. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even know I could do that. I didn't want to do that. I'm sorry."

"You think that's enough to make me trust you again?! I will lock you in an eternal despair grasp and you can suffer with me."

Meliodas puts a hand on my shoulder. "Let's let her be Elizabeth."

"No!" I yell, his hand drops on my shoulder. Guilt surges through me. I'm messing up so much." i'm sorry, but I need to fix this."

He searches my eyes. He takes one step backward and continues to stare at us.

I turn back to Celina. "Can I please heal you? I won't hurt you ever again."

"Why are you talking to me like a baby?! I'm older than you. You! Are the baby."

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. But Celina, please let me heal you."

"How can I trust you?!"

"I-I don't know. I can't even trust myself anymore. If I can't even control my emotions."

Celina removes her hand from her cheek. "If you betray me I won't hesitate to kill you." she looks up at Meliodas. My eyes follow her lead. His eyes are slightly darker. He smirked evilly.

"Try, I dare. You won't even make a step towards her before you are ripped to shreds."

She looks at me, slightly panicked. "okay. That time I didn't mean to make him mad."

My face forms a small smile. "I know you didn't."

I lift my hand that is now glowing a green to her face. She flinches away.

"I won't hurt you."

Her black eye and the mark on her cheek fade away quickly. Next, I focus on the giant wound that is still pouring out blood. Beads of sweat form on my face. The wound isn't closing. A tear rolls down my face. I push more magic energy into my hand. It does nothing. Great, even with powers I'm still useless.

"why isn't the wound closing?!" I scream in panic. I force more magic energy into my hand. The wound starts to close a bit and the blood fades away. But the wound still doesn't close all the way. I force more magic energy into my hand. I'm critically low on magic. I pour every drop of magic energy I have into my hand. I might die, but I have to fix this.

"Elizabeth." a hand grabs my wrist that was healing Celina. "Please stop. You're scaring me." I look up at him with glassy eyes.

"She's not healing!" i try to continue healing her with my other hand that isn't being held by Meliodas, my vision is getting fuzzy. He grabs my other hand.

"Elizabeth" worry painted all over his tone. "please stop the wound is closed."

What? I look back at Celina. The wound still is open.

"sir meliodas, the wound is open." I point to the wound. "see, it's still bleeding."

"Elizabeth, what wound are you talking about?"

"The one on her neck! It's still pouring out blood."

He glares at Celina. "Illusion? Are you kidding me?!" he yells.

"I didn't do this! I didn't put her under an illusion."

"Liar!" he yells. Making everyone flinch.

"I can't put people under illusions." she whimpers.

"Gowther?" I whisper.

"Yes princess?" he says emotionlessly.

"Did you put me under an illusion?"

"Yes."

Meliodas snaps his head toward him. "Why?" he asks less mad than before.

"I wanted to see how you would react. For my studies on emotion."

Meliodas cuts his head off. "Use someone else for your studies."

Gowther catches his head and places it back where is belongs. "Roger that."

I look back to Celina, the wound on her neck was healed. I try to stand up on my feet, but stumble and almost fall. Meliodas catches me before I could hit the floor.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling super tired."

"Low on magic energy," he mumbles.

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Then walk on your own," he says sternly.

He lets go of my shoulders and I take a step forward successfully, I attempt another step and fatigue floods over me again and a fall to my knees. Before I could reach the floor, Meliodas catches me again.

"Told you."

"I'm fine!" I say, blushing.

"You can't even walk."

"I'm just low on magic energy. It's nothing."

He turns his head towards Celina. "Can you help?"

"Only because she healed me." she puts her hands on my head. "Magic transfer."

Magic energy flowed through my body at alarming rates. I gasp.

"Too much Celina," he says in his monotone voice.

"Oh sorry." she removes her hands.

"Thank you," I say. "If I may ask, what's your magic?"

"I'm a mage, similar to Merlin. But she focuses on building power and different elements. I focus on mental magic. Such as transferring magic energy, making people go insane with my mind, making people sink into a depression, hallucinations, and so much more man."

"So your power is like Gowther's and Merlins into one person."

She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. So, not trying to be mean, but, why are you in the seven deadly sins? And what's your sin?"

"Oh me? I'm not an actual member, but I am a druid. Capable of healing."

"Ooooh, so you" he points to Meliodas. "Are a demon. And you," she points back to me, "are a goddess, how weird. You should hate each other. I mean, the holy war and everything!"

"That's enough Celina," meliodas says, his poker face is back.

"sorry."

Diane walks up to us and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Okay now that we've got that figured out, I need to talk to you, Elizabeth."

"M-me?" I ask.

"Yeah, we both do." Elaine jumps in.

Diane takes my hand and leads me outside of The Boar Hat, Elaine following behind. I give Meliodas one last pleading glance to save me. He smiles and mouths "Love you"

"W-where are we going?"

"To lunch," Diane says, still dragging me.

"Why? There is food at the Boar Hat!"

"I want to talk to you about you and Meliodas."

A blush crept up on my face. "You could have just said that. I would have told you in my room, or your room, or Elaine's room, or anywhere in private!"

"Well, I'm hungry, so what better place to spill everything then over lunch?"

"Do you have money?" I ask.

"Ban gave me some," Elaine says. I'm gonna kill Ban later.

"Well, where are we going?"

"I don't know. whatever sounds good."

We end up getting sandwiches and we settle down way too fast for my liking.

"Okay, Elizabeth. Spill everything."

"Ok, where do you want me to start?"

"The moment when you left our side."

"Well, he took me upstairs and I started freaking out more saying that everything was hectic because of me and because of that, I deserve to die. He told me not to think like that. I remember that his voice was stressed and scared."

Diane giggles. "Captain, being scared? Never."

"I'm not joking. Next, I started to cry more saying I don't deserve anyone. I named off people I don't deserve. Before he could say anything else, we reached our room, he set me down on the bed gently and then closed the door. He cussed out Celina while I continued to cry my eyes out. I told him that I was the failure not her and that's when he snapped. He said that I wasn't a failure. I looked into his eyes when he yelled at me, his eyes were a deep black. Like when he escaped the goddess amber. Then he shook his head and his eyes were back to normal. He told me that I was the most important existence to him. And he told me he was in love with me. That's when the effects of despair grasp melted away. I jumped on him and gave him a hug. I told him I loved him too and I told him why I didn't tell him sooner. But then he said something quite confusing. He said maybe this time, I can save you. It didn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I don't know what that could mean," Elaine said. "But that sure is adorable!" she squealed.

My already red face became even redder.

"It sure is!" Diane squealed as well.

"What about your relationship Diane?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Her face grew red. "N-nothing."

"Are you lying?"

"No." she sighed. "I'm not, he hasn't made a move."

We all finished our lunch and we started to head back to the Boar Hat. But Celina comes out of nowhere.

"Oh, Celina!" I say with kindness in my voice.

"Where were you?!" she snarled.

"Lunch," Diane says, pushing me behind her.

"And you didn't invite me?!" she turned into a puddle crying on the floor. Then her sadness turned to anger "you will pay!" she lifted her hands up "despair grasp!"

We screamed.

Empty. Nothing but hopelessness and despair filled my soul. I feel nothing.

So empty.

 **With Meliodas.**

"They sure have been gone long," King says.

"Are you worried. Are you just dying to go make out with Diane?" ban taunts.

King's face went red. "No, I'm just worried that's all."

"Cap'n, you've been awfully quiet. Something wrong?" ban says.

"Where is Celina?" he says in his monotone voice.

"Uh, not here."

Then we hear the screams. Meliodas was the first the react.

"Elizabeth!" he yells while pulling out lostvayne and darting out the door.

"Elaine!" ban yells following behind Meliodas.

"D-Diane!" king yells while transforming Chastiefol into its spear form.

Meliodas' keen eyes sees the three girls floating in the air with a purple aura surrounding them. His eyes were only for Elizabeth though. He made it there in less than a few seconds. He slashed Celina's throat once more. The auras around each of them faded. Meliodas caught Elizabeth. Ban caught Elaine. And King's chastiefol caught Diane.

"Elizabeth. Please don't let this be the everlasting effects."

"Meliodas? Why do I still feel so empty?"

"Dammit!" he yells.

Tears fall down her eyes. "I-i'm sorry."

"Can you walk?"

"I-i think so."

"Do you want to take a walk back to our room?"

"S-sure"

He set her down on her feet and gently took her hand. He looked back at Celina.

"You, are, dead."

He continued to walk with Elizabeth for a few minutes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Still so empty. But it's a lot better than last time. I can control some of my thoughts."

He sighed in relief. "That's good. When will the effects fade away?"

"I don't know, the toxic thoughts are still not letting up."

"Do you think it's the same level as last time, you just have more awareness?"

"Probably." then she crashed, she couldn't let up any longer. tears flowed down her face. She let go of Meliodas' hand and clutched her scalp, ripping out a few hairs in the process.

"Elizabeth, calm down, what's going on?!"

"Meliodas!" she screamed. "Save me! I thought I could withstand it, I thought I could show you that I'm not weak. But I'm just so. Useless!"

"Everything was as bad as last time?!" he asked panicked, stressed, afraid.

"Yes! I'm sorry. I thought I could fight it, I thought I could prove that I was worth something to you. Like I could show myself that I deserve to be with you, but I couldn't. I didn't. I failed!"

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry you had to go through with this again. You are not a failure. Far from it. I love you so much. Too much for my own good. I will protect you from any danger that comes your way, no matter how big. I'm sorry I failed you again."

"That's okay Sir Meliodas. I will always forgive you. I love you."

"Are the effects gone?"

She blinks away some more tears. "Yes, it's gone."

Meliodas pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too. Forever."

Ban got Elaine to calm down by teaching her about "fine" alcohol. She giggled about his jokes and his antics.

King confessed to Diane. She pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Everyone is happy, except for the vulture sin of despair.


End file.
